dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Baharone
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Tale of Two Coolers Saga |Race= |Gender=Male |Date of birth = August 7, Age 700 |Date of death = Age 739 (Spirit destroyed in December, Age 993) |Address= |Allegiance= The Peppers |Occupation=Contract Killer |FamConnect= Future Cooler (contractor) Bhut (comrade) Scota (comrade) }} Baharone is an Assassin from Universe 1 that normally works for any shady organisation. Like the rest of Universe 1 in Age 993; his spirit was destroyed, but years before that in Age 739 he was hired by Future Cooler to try and assassinate New Future Goku from the New Alternate Timeline before he reached Earth. He is name is an anagram of Habanero. Appearance Baharone resembles anthropomorphic animal hybrid of a Tanuki, and Badger. He has the head, ears, and tail of a tanuki while body, and limbs resembling a Badger. He has solid black eyes with a his sclera being the same shade of red as Habanero. He wears red leather pants with black boots tipped with spikes, and straps a claymore with a spiked hilt on his back. Personality Baharone is remorseless in his objective to take down a target, and is willing to kill anyone who gets in his way. Due to his inability to sense ki; he arrogantly, and ignorantly proclaims himself to be the strongest even when met with stronger opponents. He has no respect for authority as he doesn't use honorifics, and brutally attacks members of the Galactic Patrol. Biography Early life Baharone was born on an unidentified Asteroid that has hardly any food supplies, and nearly died from starvation. However he was recruited by The Peppers to carry out Contract Killings which allowed him to become strong, and develop his abilities. Hired by Future Cooler Future Cooler arrived from July 1st, Age 854 to sometime in Age, 739 to request from them to go to Age 739 of New Future Trunks' timeline, and kill New Future Goku before he is found by Grandpa Gohan. However they run into Future Gohan, and Future Gotenks whom managed to destroy Baharone. Their mission was interrupted by the two, and managed to enter an fight with the two before they fused into EX Gohan and forced the Peppers to use their full might. They managed to severely wound him with their team attack Special Pepper Move, and Baharone uses Matter Melding to merge the Power Pole with an Azure Dragon Sword and his Claymore into a Power Dragon Claymore. Techniques *Flight *Undetectable Ki - Baharone has a undetectable ki, and thus makes it difficult for Future Gohan and Future Gotenks difficult to attack. *Matter Melding - Baharone can merge distinct items together in order to create a more efficient tool. *Füstbomba (Smoke Bomb) (煙弾; Endan) - Baharone fires a bullet of smoke from his index finger resulting in an explosion of smoke. Blinding his opponent. **Villám Füstbomba (Lightning Smoke Bomb) (雷煙爆弾; Kaminari kemuri bakudan) - fired similar to his Füstbomba however is charges lightning threw the attack, and shocks the opponent. ***Special Pepper Move - A Team Attack of Baharone's Villám Füstbomba, Bhut's Geisterschneider, and Scota's Cith Deilgneacha. They use the moves in a Synchronised forms, and thus the attack combine causing a massive explosion before finishing the move with all three kicking the target in the back. **Bumm Puncs (Boom Punch) - Baharone charges ki into his fist punching his target in the abdomen, and creating an explosion that covers the area round them with smoke, and delivering mild damage to the target. Equipment *Claymore - Baharone wieldings Claymore, and is capable of using it with either two-hands or one hand to slash or lunge at his opponent. Trivia *Baharone's attack names are in Hungarian. Category:Male Characters Category:Universe 1 Characters Category:Villains Category:Assassins